Temor
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: De todas las personas del mundo, ¿Tenía que ser él quien despertara su instinto? Sora realmente no entendía muchas cosas... y había otras que no sabía si quería entenderlas.


**Los personajes son propiedad de GONZO y quien corresponda. La trama es mía.  
El argumento se sitúa o recrea más bien la última parte del capítulo nº 39 'Una Fantástica Decisión'.**

* * *

**Temor.  
by Hana Hime.**

Para Sora nunca hubo una verdadera diferencia entre hombres y mujeres. Ellos eran más fuertes físicamente la mayoría de las veces y las mujeres resultaban más flexibles. Esa era la única diferencia que ella podía concebir, al contrario de muchas de sus amigas que, criadas en un país tradicional e introvertido, temían muchas veces al otro género.

No las culpaba, es decir... ella leía las noticias, sabía que en el mundo había pervertidos y todo eso, pero como ella siempre supo apañárselas con aquellos que quisieron propasarse (gracias a sus habilidades de acróbata) nunca realmente se vio en la situación de 'temer' a los otros. A ellos.

Hasta ese día.

Era de noche y estaba agotada. Física y emocionalmente. Por un lado se había pasado todo el día, desde temprano, limpiando el escenario y si bien se había divertido, era ahora, cuando su cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse que la fatiga arremetía con todo. Y si su físico estaba cansado, su psiquis realmente se merecía unas vacaciones. La afrenta de May, la mirada decepcionada de la señorita Layla, la incertidumbre de todos los miembros del elenco y la obstinación de Rosetta pesaban sobre su cabeza y hasta para ella, de naturaleza optimista, era demasiado para un solo día.

Realmente, sólo quería pegarse un buen baño y acostarse. Esa fue la razón que la llevó a no acompañar a Ken a pesar de que él hoy temprano le había ofrecido ir a juntarse con otros miembros a tomar algo.

Se despidió a su amigo efusivamente, como para dejarlo tranquilo y, pensando aún en May, se encaminó rápidamente a su destino cuando fue interceptada.

-Oh… Joven Leon…

De todas las personas en el mundo, a quien menos esperaba (y quería) encontrarse era a Leon. Él la había despreciado desde el primer momento en que los presentaron. Ya fuera por su prejuicio hacia Layla, ya fuera porque se consideraba a sí mismo o era considerado por los demás como un genio y ella aún era una novata, ya fuera porque la consideraba débil… no lo sabía realmente. Sólo tenía en claro que ellos no habían congeniado nunca. Para nada. Y que la situación había ido empeorando y empeorando hasta llegar al punto álgido, que fue en el Festival Circense.  
Por eso su asombro al verlo, porque ella sabía que él había estado esperándola pues su casa, según tenía entendido, quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, ni remotamente cerca de la ruta que ella tomaba y, lo que es más, él hacía rato que se había marchado del escenario.  
Desconcertada por su actitud y porque no entendía qué podía querer él de ella, esperó a que hablara primero.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿No se supone que querías ser mi compañera, Sora?

"_Japón realmente es diferente al resto del mundo"_, pensó la acróbata; pues sin importar el contexto, las palabras de Leon, en el tono en que fueron dichas, en su tierra serían consideradas rudas y descorteses… en cambio aquí, Dios… hasta estaba llegando a acostumbrarse.

Sin importar lo rudo o intimidante que él pudiera ser o parecer, tuvo la férrea determinación de no dejarse amedrentar.

-No, porque ahora tengo otro sueño.- contestó no abandonando sus ojos ni un segundo. Sabía que por esto él podía hacerle la vida imposible dentro del escenario. Después de todo, él era ahora el protagonista… pero algo dentro de sí misma no le permitía ser diplomática con Leon. Era como un tirón que la llevaba a enfrentarse a él en lugar de pacificarlo, contrariamente a lo que creía que iba con su carácter.

-Creo que usted y yo hemos tomado caminos diferentes.

En lo que terminó de decir eso creyó ver algo en Leon… algo muy oscuro. Tan oscuro que hizo nacer un escalofrío de lo más inusual en su espalda. Estuvo a punto de retroceder un paso, pero no podía, simplemente no podía permitirse a ella misma huir otra vez enfrente suyo. _"Son imaginaciones mías…"_se persuadió antes de continuar. Quizás si no lo mirara fuera más sencillo, dedujo; por lo que bajó la mirada, un tanto frustrada consigo misma.

-Tal vez sean simples ilusiones buscar un escenario donde no exista la competencia- ella no era tonta, quizás sí un tanto idealista… pero esperaba poder explicarse al trapecista. Quizás si se explicaba claramente, quizás si mostraba su voluntad de seguir adelante sin perturbar su desempeño, él la dejaría en paz- pero… no me importan cuantas dificultades se presenten, yo quiero llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Y si yo te pido que seas mi compañera?

Fue en ese instante que sus miradas se cruzaron y ella lo vio por primera vez. Se miraron como lo que realmente eran… un hombre y una mujer. Las luces de los autos que pasaban por la calle iluminaron el rostro del trapecista creando una imagen en claroscuro por demás perturbadora. Nunca había equiparado al joven francés a su apodo de 'El Dios de la Muerte' hasta ese momento. Fue en ese segundo que todas las alarmas de su cuerpo se encendieron reconociendo el peligro del varón.  
Retrocedió llena de pánico, dejándose guiar por un instinto tan básico como respirar. Él era peligroso, él quería… él quería algo de ella. Algo que no llegaba a definir, pero que la llevó a temblar como una hoja. Por primera vez fue consciente, realmente consciente, de las diferencias entre ambos. Él le llevaba dos cabezas casi… y no era un típico adolescente japonés tratando de meterle mano en medio de un ataque hormonal. No, él era un hombre. En mayúsculas. Un hombre ágil, rápido y fuerte. Más fuerte que ella. Más rápido que ella. Y estaban solos. Él podría hacerle lo que se le cantara, que nadie escucharía.

"_¡Huye!"_

Siguiendo la voz de su instinto trató de alejarse, pero la mano de él la asió con rudeza. El pánico se disparó a niveles insoportables.

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Suélteme!- chilló con todo lo que daba su voz. No entendía demasiado por qué le temía tanto. Realmente. Pero era más fuerte que ella. La sensación era tan poderosa que le aisló del mundo a su alrededor y del tiempo. Era más consciente que nunca de la sangre que corría por sus venas, de la piel que las manos de Leon machucaban, de la respiración de él, agitada y tan cerca de su rostro. Era demasiado. - ¡No me lastime joven Leon! ¡Déjeme ya! ¡Sálvenme!- chilló antes de finalmente liberarse con un fuerte tirón que, supo, le dejaría una marca morada en todo el antebrazo.

Durante otro segundo eterno se miraron. Él con la mirada desencajada y la respiración agitada, tan impropio de su carácter reservado. Ella con temblores en las piernas, tan impropio de su forma segura de ser. Desorientados ambos. Aterrados en parte. Sorprendidos en otra.

Finalmente fue ella la que cortó el contacto visual y se alejó. A toda velocidad cruzó la calle, dirigiéndose al sitio seguro más cercano; el escenario, cruzando segundos antes de que pasara un auto.  
Hubiera corrido hasta el fin del mundo de no ser por el grito de angustia que cortó el aire y atravesó su alma.

-¡SOPHIE!- escuchó gritar a Leon antes de verlo atravesar la calle en una carrera frenética hacia ella.

Los siguientes momentos fueron de lo más angustiosos, pues lo último que recordaba era el rostro desesperado, desencajado del joven Leon antes de que él se abalanzara sobre ella. No para lastimarla, como ella hubiera creído; sino en ademán protector, como si su intención fuera protegerla de todo el mundo. Fue esa sensación de protección la que la desconcertó de tal manera que impidió al miedo anteriormente descubierto el exteriorizarse.

Sólo se aferró a él, sintiendo en cada parte de su cuerpo sólo un poco del impacto de la estruendosa rodada que protagonizaban hacia la orilla del mar. Él era realmente enorme. Casi que la cubría por entero con esa espalda tan ancha y ese torso y piernas tan largos.

Fue cuando el mundo dejó de girar a su alrededor, que sintió a Leon por todas partes. Sus brazos alrededor suyo, el cabello infinitamente más largo que el suyo rodeándolos a los dos como una pantalla plateada, su peso entero sobre el suyo y sus manos, aún apretándola fuertemente. ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntó desconcertada. ¿Por qué Leon la había tacleado de esa manera? Después de todo, ella había pasado perfectamente después de auto. No había existido la posibilidad de ser atropellada ¿O sí?  
_"¿Dónde está mi miedo?"_ se cuestionó bastante confusa. Antes había temido tanto de él y ahora… estaba él encima de ella, con sus piernas entre las suyas, con sus manos fuertemente presionadas a su cuerpo, con su aliento acariciando su cuello y nada… incluso podía afirmar que se sentía perturbadoramente… cómoda.

No por primera vez se consideró perdida respecto del trapecista y su sentir.

-No puedo respirar joven Leon…- jadeó tratando de relajar el agarre que mantenía sobre el abrigo de él

Finalmente, pasados unos segundos, el francés levantó el rostro y Sora sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

-Joven Leon…-jadeó.

-Sophie, qué alegría, estás a salvo…- susurró él con la mirada más dulce que ella hubiera visto en su vida. Tan dulce, tan amorosa, tan aliviada que Sora, sin poder evitarlo, sintió como una descarga atravesaba su cuerpo desde la espalda hacia su bajo vientre. "_¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? Pero…"_

-Joven Leon, pero si yo soy Sora…- le respondió contagiándose de su dulce expresión. Fue algo meramente instintivo, al verlo sonreír así, ella no puedo evitar emularlo.

Leon pareció salir de una ilusión, pues la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, aunque la ardorosa mirada seguía ahí, clavada en ella y a la vez no.

-Con que eras tú. Lo sabía- gruñó levantándose y ella creyó entrever en su mirada una especie de reconocimiento y a la vez cierto resentimiento, no sabía si dirigido hacia ella o hacia él mismo.

-Joven Leon…- lo llamó casi sin darse cuenta, apenas consciente de la presencia de May quien miraba igual de estupefacta la espalda del trapecista, el cual se alejaba como perseguido por antiguos fantasmas.

"_¿Quién podrá ser Sophie?"_- se preguntó sentada en la arena y otra vez más tarde estando en su cama.

Tenía demasiadas cosas qué pensar… e increíblemente, la que más la angustiaba era la incertidumbre de no saber por qué, de entre todos los hombres, tenía que haber reaccionado con Leon. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser él quien le abriera los ojos a los peligros del sexo opuesto?

"_No lo entiendo… y la verdad, no sé si eso no es lo mejor…"_ fue su último pensamiento antes de entregarse al sueño reparador.


End file.
